Sisters
by Sneaker Boots
Summary: Two ordinary girls. Sisters. Both have a normal life... or do they? They get plunged into a war between Autobots and Decepticons. They might even be able to put an end to the war! What scares them even more is who their father really is... StarscreamxOC BlitzwingxOC
1. Prologue

"OMG Emma."

"What?"

A tall girl stood next to a shorter girl.

The taller girl was roughly 5'7. She looked as if she weighed about 102 lbs. She had a slim build with slight curves to her waist. She had long legs and slim arms. Her eyes were strange. They were electric blue and glowed ever so slightly. Her hair fell about two inches past her shoulders, but was up in a high ponytail at the moment. It was a silky, bright golden color. She had a fringe bang over her left eye. Her skin tone was quite pale with a little tan to it. If you got to know her, you would find that she is, kind, sassy, energetic, smart, fast, brave, silly, talkative, and as she like to say, sexy. She was, truthfully, sexy. With her curves and all. She was wearing an electric blue tank top and short sport shorts. They showed a LOT of her legs. She wore white ankle socks and white and blue tennis shoes. She also had a black band on her arm, on which a clip on iPod was clipped on. The earbuds were in the girl's ears. She also wore black glasses that gave her a nerdy look. Overall she was very pretty, and sexy.

The shorter girl besides this girl was, well, short. She was barely shorter than 5'1. She was so thin, she looked like skin and bone. She looked as if she weighed around 95 lbs to 100 lbs. She had a flat chest, less curves, and bone thin limbs. Her eyes were very big, giving her a younger look. They were a very dark, chocolaty brown. Her hair was the same shade as the other girl's, only it was a bit darker and less shiny. It was cut to her chin in an A-line. Her skin was a bit tanned, showing she spent a lot of time outside. If you got to know this girl, you would find her to be hyper, funny, outdoorsy, energetic, brave, innocent, and very... VERY... mischievous. She was wearing a simple green T-shirt with a gray hoodie tied around her waist. Her light blue jeans had holes in the knees and looked as if they had been coated in mud before. Her black sneakers looked old and worn out. She was, overall, messy and tomboyish.

"You seriously snuck a bag of Dortios into math class and ate them without the teacher seeing? Too cool!" the taller, sexier one said, fist bumping the shorter one.

"I know right." she replied.

"So, Emma. How's PE going?" the taller one asked.

"I totally beat the boys in dodge ball. TOTAL OWN-AGE!" the shorter one, now identified as Emma, exclaimed. The taller one giggled.

"So Angie. How is it with you and the boys?" Emma asked.

"Oh. You know. All the girls are jealous because half of the boys in school like me." the taller one, Angie, said, shrugging. Emma giggled.

"Ya. Cause you're just so sexy." she said, sniggering. Angie rolled her eyes.

"Ooh! Look!" There's a group of boys! I'm gonna do my jog now. See ya later, lil' sis." Angie exclaimed, pointing to a group of boys from her high school. She turned on her music. Emma giggled as she heard the faint beat of music. She recognized the song as "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me" and giggled even more. Angie ran by the boys, jogging in time to the music. They all stared at her. Emma sighed.

"Big sis is quite the flirt." she mused, looking back at her older sister, who was now being stalked by boys.

* * *

**Angie- 16 years old**

**Emma-14 years old**


	2. Chapter 1: Angela Artwood

**Chapter 1: Angela Artwood **

* * *

Angela Artwood walked down the hallways of her high school. Yes. Her real name was Angela but she went by Angie. She was wearing a blue, green, and yellow plaid button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and the front was unbuttoned, revealing a black tank top. Her jeans were frayed at the bottom from being stepped on so much. Her black sneakers looked a little worn out. Her hair was in a single french braid down her back. Her books were being held to her chest and she had her thick black glasses on.

"Hey Angie!" a male's voice called. Angie smirked as a boy her age ran up. He had curly brown hair, tanned skin, and hazel eyes with flecks of green in them.

"Hello Ryan." Angie greeted.

"You ready for art?" Ryan asked, catching up to her.

"Of course! You know how much I love art!" Angie laughed. Her laugh was like a chorus of bells. Ryan held the door open for Angie. She walked inside the art room.

"Hey Angie!" several of the boys said. The girls in the room huffed. Angie smirked as she sat down. Ryan sat on the right side of her while another boy slipped in on her left.

"Hi Angie." he greeted.

"Hello Jake." Angie said happily. Jake had blond hair with brown highlights. His skin was fair and his blueish gray eyes shone happily.

"Okay class. Today we will be using charcoal." the art teacher said, entering the room with a big box of charcoal.

"Yay! I love charcoal!" Angie cheered.

"You will be drawing negative space today. You may get to work." the teacher announced. Angie got up.

"Hey Jake? Could you get me a piece of paper?" Angie asked while she reached for a piece of charcoal. Jake, of course, got her one.

"Here. Let me help." Ryan said. He helped tie Angie's apron so she wouldn't get charcoal on herself.

"Thank you." she said sweetly. Ryan nodded. She then got to work.

*After class*

"Phew!" Angie said, wiping her nose. She held up her drawing. The whole thing was colored black with charcoal, except for a white esle that popped out. It was very cool. Her hands very black with charcoal. She had even gotten charcoal on her elbow!

"That's cool!" Ryan complimented.

"Thank you. Jake! Look at your hands!" Angie exclaimed, laughing at Jake's hands, which were COMPLETELY black with charcoal.

"Well, at least my face isn't black." he said. Angie hopped up and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, charcoal was smudged across her nose and cheeks. She laughed. "I have a habit of doing that!"

"Time for PE." Angie announced. She grabbed her bag and headed for the girls' locker room.

"See you in the gym." Ryan said, heading for the boys' locker room. Angie slipped in and quickly got changed into her gym clothes. She then headed into the gym, were her coach was waiting.

*After gym*

Angie walked out of the girls' locker room just as the bell rang. She walked outside with the rest of the crowd. Once she was outside she took a deep breath. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of black and electric blue roller blades. She slipped her feet into them and strapped them tightly. She then slung her bag over her shoulder and stood up. She took a few strides before she was zooming down the sidewalk.

She soon made it through the streets and arrived at her small house. She saw her sister's skateboard by the door so she knew she was already home. She took off her roller blades and set them by the skate board. She then entered the small house.

"HIYA ANGIE!" Emma shouted. Angie jumped slightly. Emma giggled. Angie swatted Emma's head.

"I'm gonna practice the piano. You go outside or something." she said. Emma nodded and sulked outside to her skateboard. Angie sighed and went to the piano.

She sat down on the bench and pulled out the music. She started to play the introduction to the song. To make sure she didn't mess up, she started to sing.

_"You think you own whatever land to land on,_

_The earth is just a dead thing you can claim._

_But I know every rock and tree and creature,_

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name._

_You think the only people who are people,_

_Are the people, who look and think like you._

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger,_

_You'll learn things, you never knew, you never knew._

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon!_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned! _

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain._

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind,_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind!" _

Her fingers moved fluidly across the keys. Her voice hitting each note perfectly. It never wavered.

_"...You can paint with all the colors of the wind." _Angie finished. She then put away her music and took out her violin.

"Time to practice with this baby!" she said.

*However long later*

Angie was now up in her room. It was small. It had a twin sized bed in the corner with electric blue covers. Her walls were white and the carpet was white. She had a shelf full of books and a desk. The desk had a laptop on it. A cell phone was next to it. There was a stack of paper, a box of colored pencils, and just some normal pencils on the desk as well. There was a walk in closet with a dresser in it. A radio sat on the floor. There was a charger plugged into the wall for the iPod, which Angie was listening to now. There was a window with blue shades and a small cactus plant by it.

_"Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know_

_Something I don't know,_

_Something I don't know." _

Angie sang along to her iPod. She soon got bored and went to her closet. She pulled out a box from it.

"It's been a while since I used you." she mused as she opened the box. Inside of it was a small, Native American flute. She picked it up and brought it to her lips. She blew and the sweet sound of Native American music filled the room.

She played for a long time. Until she heard the front door open. A second later, her sister called to her.

"ANGIE! COME HERE AND SEE WHAT I FOUND!"

Angie sighed and put the flute away. She then headed downstairs to see what Emma had.

* * *

**Songs- Colors of the Wind, Tell Me Something I Don't Know**


	3. Chapter 2: Emma Artwood

**Chapter 2: Emma Artwood **

* * *

Emma Artwood kicked the soccer ball. It went flying into the goal.

"Yes!" she cheered with her team. The bell then rang, signaling it was time for next period. Emma grabbed her water bottle and headed into the locker room's. She got dressed and headed to her last period.

"Hey Emma!" a voice called. Emma grumbled as a boy with short brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes ran up.

"What do you want Bastian?" she asked.

"You headed to art?" he asked.

"Well duh!" she said sarcastically. She then entered the art room without another word. Unlike her older sister, who was an expert at drawing humans, Emma was an expert at drawing animals. Also, she knew that several boys, including Bastian, had a crush on her. She always said this, "I'm to young for that sissy stuff!", end quote. She couldn't see how her sister enjoyed it.

"Get out your pencils! We are doing free draw today!" the art teacher said. Emma complied, getting all of her stuff out.

*After school*

Emma reached the door just as the bell rang. Once she was outside, she took a deep breath. _Freedom at last! _She then pulled her black skateboard out and hopped on it. She pushed off and was soon flying down the streets. She was home in no time. She left her skateboard by the door and entered the house. Her sister wasn't home yet.

"I'll practice before Angie gets home." she said to herself. Emma then walked over and pulled her guitar out. It was pretty big, but she loved it.

"Okie dokie!" she laughed. She grabbed a pick and strummed the first cord. It sounded weird.

"Great. It needs to be tuned." she sighed. She walked over to the piano and hit a C. She then tuned her guitar to match the pitch. Once she was done she sat down on the couch. She strummed the first cords. It then folded out into a song.

Emma hummed along. She loved playing the guitar.

She was just putting her guitar away when Angie walked into the room.

"HIYA ANGIE!" Emma shouted. Angie jumped slightly. Emma giggled, but was received with a swat to the head.

"I'm gonna practice the piano. You go outside or something." Angie said. Emma sulked outside. Once she closed the door, she grabbed her skateboard. As soon as she pushed off, she heard the piano's keys being pressed.

"So bossy." Emma complained. She rode through the streets of Detroit. She soon came to her destination.

The park.

She got off her skateboard and tucked it under her arm. She then walked through the park.

"So... peaceful." Emma mused. She soon found a bench by the fountain and sat down. She closed her eyes and listened.

It was strange. Her and her sister were different. Emma had really sensitive senses. She could hear things others couldn't, she could see really well in the dark, she could smell as well as a dog, she could tell what something was by touching it, and she could taste the different spices in food. She also had a LOT of stamina. She could run for hours on end!

Angie, however, was strong for her age. Very strong. She didn't know how strong but the last she cheeked, she could uproot a tree from the ground! She was also VERY fast. The fastest she had ever gone was 80 mph. Wow.

Emma opened her eyes. The sun was starting to set. She got up and stretched. Then she saw it.

A glowing light.

Emma walked to wear the source was coming from. She kneeled down.

There, under a small bush, were two glowing crystals. They reminded Emma a little of Angie's eyes. Only, they were a lighter color and they glowed brighter.

"Cool!" Emma whispered. She reached and picked up the two crystals. They glowed a little brighter.

"To cool!" Emma said, pocketing the crystals and skateboarding back home.

She soon got home and entered the house. She heard Native American music coming from upstairs.

"Been a while since she played that thing." Emma whispered. "ANGIE! COME HERE AND SEE WHAT I FOUND!"

A few seconds later, Angie came down the stairs.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Look!" Emma said, pulling out the two crystals. Angie's eyes went big.

"They're pretty!" she marveled. She walked over and picked one up. She twirled it in her fingers.

"Wow." she whispered.

"I know right!" Emma joked.

"We can find out what they are tomorrow. Right know, we need to rest. Tomorrow is the last day of school. You know how much of a nightmare that is." Angie said. Emma nodded. They walked over and put the crystals on top of the piano. They then walked upstairs and got ready for bed.

"Night Emma!" Angie called when she was done.

"Night!" Emma called back. And with that, lights went out.

* * *

**Next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 3: Attack

**Chapter 3: Attack**

"WAKE UP ANGIE! IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

Emma started jumping on her sister's bed.

"Mmmmphnng... five more minutes..." Angie groaned and rolled over.

"NO! IT IS 7:00! YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO GET READY!" Emma shouted.

"WHAT?!" Angie shrieked, sitting bolt right up. She immediately jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Meer seconds later, the shower was heard. Emma rolled her eyes.

"She didn't even look at the clock." she giggled, looking at the clock which read, 6:30.

*At 7:30*

Angie was now dressed in a short denim skirt with black leggings on underneath, an electric blue T-shirt, a white scarf, her black glasses, and her hair was up in her favorite high ponytail.

Emma was dressed in her favorite outfit; a green T-shirt, a gray hoodie, and dirty jeans.

The two girls were eating bowls of cereal. Angie was eating 'Cheerios' while Emma ate 'Lucky Charms'.

"Ready?" Angie asked when it was 7:45.

"Yup!" Emma replied. Angie slipped a pair of black ballet flats into her bag and put on her rollerblades. Emma slipped on a pair of black skater shoes and hopped onto her skateboard.

"See ya after school!" Angie called as she skated away.

"Good luck!" Emma called as she pushed off.

*After school*

"EMMA!" Angie shouted upon seeing her sister. Emma turned around and waved. Angie soon caught up to her.

"How was it?" Emma asked.

"Nightmare! I just escaped from ALL of the boys!" Angie said, panting a little.

Emma giggled. "Stop being so sexy!"

"Like I can help it!" Angie laughed.

The girls shared their experiences with each other on their way to their house. They soon arrived.

"And so I sai-" Angie started to say as she entered the house but stopped.

"What the hell?" Emma whispered.

The two crystals she had found were glowing. They were still sitting on top of the piano. They glowed brighter and brighter.

"Wow." Angie whispered. They stepped closer to the crystals. As soon as they were right in front of them, the crystals bolted into the air.

"What the-" Angie exclaimed. They took a step back. They weren't prepared for what happened next. The two crystals bolted forwards and went straight into Angie and Emma's chests.

"AHH!" they screamed in pain as the crystals absorbed into their chests.

"Ouchy." Angie whispered before she fell to the ground, unconscious. Emma soon followed her sister into the realm of darkness.

*Who knows how long later*

"Nnnnngh... mrrrrgh..." Angie moaned.

"Gllllllph... what happened... mmmmmph..." Emma grumbled, sitting up slowly.

"Those... crystals..." Angie whispered, sitting up and looking at her chest, which was now glowing softly.

"How long have we been out?" Emma asked. Angie looked at the clock.

"It's 6:48 pm. The sun is starting to set." she announced. As soon as they stood up, something hit their house. First ice, then fire.

"AHH!" Angie screamed. She rolled out of the way to miss the fire.

"WHOA!" Emma exclaimed as she avoided the flames. She grabbed her sister's hand and bolted out the door. Once they got a good distance away, they looked at their house, which was now in flames.

"Our home." Angie whispered, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You two. Get away from here." a voice said. The girls turned around.

"Captain Fanzone! Our home!" Emma cried.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, you need to get as far away from here as possible." the captain said. The girls nodded. Angie grabbed Emma's hand and started to run.

Once they got a good distance away, something near their feet exploded.

"EMMA!" Angie shouted. The girls held on to each other, not letting go. Angie got a glimpse of a jet and several giant robots before her head hit the ground, and everything went black.

* * *

Optimus arrived at the place where the Decepticons had attacked. He transformed and looked around. A small house was up in flames. Blitzwing was flying above it.

"Autobots! Attack!" Optimus ordered. They did so. Optimus saw Captain Fanzone talking to two girls. They nodded. The taller one grabbed the shorter one's hand and started to run.

"Prime!" Ratchet shouted. Optimus turned and saw Blitzwing fire at the girls.

"NO!" he shouted. The girls went flying into the air and hit the ground, hard. Optimus could easily tell they were unconscious. Blitzwing then flew down, transformed, scoop up the girls, and fly off again.

"Autobots! Attack Blitzwing! He has two civilians!" Optimus ordered.

"Then let's get him!" Bumblebee said, using his 'wheels on heels' to catch up to the Decepticon.

"Eat lasers Decepticreep!" Bumblebee said, firing his stingers at the 'Con. Blitzwing then changed to Hothead.

"You fool! I vill blast you to bits!" he shouted. It then switched to Icy.

"But my orders were to bring these two to Megatron." he said.

"Not if I can help it." Prowl said. He threw his ninja stars. They hit Blitzwing's feet.

"AHH!" he cried as he flew out of control. He dropped the girls in the process. They fell into the forest below.

"ATTACK!" Optimus shouted. The Autobots fired with all they had. Blitzwing, overwhelmed, flew away.

"Let's go find those girls." Optimus said, "If Megatron wants them, the must be important."


	5. Chapter 4: Explaining

**Chapter 4: Explaining **

_Pain. _

That is all that Angie felt.

_"Do you think they're okay?" _

Wait. Was that a voice?

Angie started to open her eyes. She got them barely opened. She couldn't open them anymore.

"Look! Her eyes are starting to open!"

Angie blinked. Everything was blurred. She could make out a bright yellow blob and a green blob.

Wait.

A red and white blob just blocked her view.

"Load them up. We'll take them to base to patch them up."

Angie then heard a noise like shifting gears. She then felt some large hands pick her up. They lifted her up slowly. Still, it was to much movement for her. She gasped in pain as she fell back into darkness.

* * *

_"Yay! I can feel again!" _Angie thought in her mind.

She could feel things now. She could tell she was on a hard surface and a soft blanket was draped over her lower body.

_"She's starting to move again." _

The voice was muffled. Angie could barely make out what it said.

_"ANGIE!" _

That voice. It's familiar... EMMA!

Finding strength in hearing her sister's voice, she opened her eyes. She was then glomped by Emma.

"Emma... careful!" Angie laughed a little, hugging her sister back.

"OmigodAngiethesecoolrobotsca lledAutobotshelpedusandtheyd efeatedthatjetguywhichiscall edaDecepiconandtheybroughtus totheirbaseandRatchettheirme dicfixedusupanditisstrangebe causeweseemtobehealingfaster thananormalhumanshould!" Emma blurted out all in one breath.

"Wow. She can talk as fast as Blurr!" a male's voice mused. Angie turned around. Five giant robots stood there. One was red and blue. Another was the red and white blob from earlier. Then there were the green and yellow blobs. The last one was a new one that was black and gold.

"Um... hi. Emma, didn't you say these guys were like... oh what did you say... Dotobits... Autibloos..." Angie struggled to decipher what Emma had said.

"Autobots." the red and blue one said.

"Oh." Angie smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. We should probably introduce ourselves. I am Optimus Prime, the team's leader." the red and blue one then said.

"Ratchet." the red and white one grumbled. Angie guessed he was the oldest, and grumpiest.

"My name is Prowl." the black and gold one said.

"You remind me of a samurai or something." Angie observed.

Prowl's lips curved up slightly on the ends. "Actually I'm a cyber-ninja."

"Oh. That makes sense!" Angie said.

"Hi. My name is Bulkhead." the big green one said. Angie took a big look at him and smiled.

"You know, just looking at you I can tell you're a great teddy bear." she stated.

"That's what I thought too!" Emma giggled. Bulkhead blushed slightly.

"And I'm Bumblebee! Fastest thing on wheels!" the yellow one said, striking a macho pose. Angie giggled.

"And from what I see, I can tell you're the sexy, macho, loud-mouth one." she smirked. Bumblebee shot her a look while the rest of the team sniggered.

"I am not a loud-mouth!" Bumblebee pouted. Emma took this as her chance to cause trouble.

"Are to!" she said.

"Are not!" Bumblebee growled.

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Break it up ladies." Angie said.

"I AM NOT A LADY!" both Emma and Bumblebee screamed. Well, technically Emma was a girl but she hated being called a lady.

"Well you're sure acting like ones." Angie mumbled. It was then silent for a moment.

"Well, I don't know about Emma but I would really like an explanation." she then said.

*Half an hour later*

"And there you have it." Optimus finished. Angie and Emma sat there for a moment, taking in all of the information.

"That still doesn't explain what those crystals are..." Emma mumbled.

"What crystals?" Ratchet asked, suddenly very interested.

"Well, I found these two crystals. They were light blue and they glowed. They looked like shards of something." Emma said. The Autobots' eyes went big.

Emma continued, "I brought them home. And I think it was yesterday or something, or when that Decepticon guy attacked, like, right before that happened, something strange happened." Now the Autobots were leaning in close.

"Well, the crystals went into our bodies." Emma finally said.

"Ya! Right here! It hurt! Then it dissolved into our chests!" Angie said, pointing to the center of her chest. As if on cue, it started to glow again.

"See what I mean!" she said, exasperated.

"No wonder Blitzwing wanted you two." Ratchet said.

"Why?" Angie and Emma demanded, really wanting out of this hole predicament.

"Those crystals you found were actually fragments of the Allspark I explained about earlier." Optimus said. Angie and Emma were silent, just staring at their chests. Emma then looked at Angie, knowing she was about to have a mental break down.

"Right about... now." Emma said.

"A FRAGMENT OF A POWERFUL ENERGY SOURCE IS INSIDE OF ME?!" Angie screamed. After hyperventilating, she finally calmed down. "Okay. I'm good now."

"Well... I answered your question so now, I would like to know all about you." Optimus said.

"All about me?" Angie repeated.

"Yes."

"Okay... My Angela Artwood but I go by Angie. My favorite color is electric blue and I LOVE chocolate. I like cats and birds. I love to rollerblade and run. I am an artist and I love to draw and sketch. I also like singing and I can play the piano, violin, and flute. I like reading and coloring. I also love spending time outdoors in nature." Prowl smiled at that. "But, I still LOVE video games and the internet. I love my iPod and my music. The louder the better." it was Bumblebee's turn to smile. "As you can see I need glasses to see. If I take them off," Angie demonstrated by pulling off her glasses,"I can't see anything." she put them back on. "I like swimming, hiking, and biking. I am also really fast and strong."

"How fast and how strong?" Ratchet asked. Angie stood up.

"I haven't seen how fast I can go." she admitted.

"Just go as fast as you can." Optimus said. Angie nodded. She took a few jogging steps before she flew off with a great burst of speed, way faster than 80 mph.

"Wow! That is as fast as Blurr!" Bumblebee observed. Angie skidded to a halt, tripped, and landed on her ass.

"Oof. I definitely haven't gone that fast!" she said, rubbing her side.

"And, just how strong?" Prowl finally asked something. Angie walked over to the concrete couch. She put her hands under it and lifted. She lifted it several feet off the ground before she dropped it with a big CLANG!

"I can uproot trees as well." she said.

"Did the Allspark fragment give you those powers?" Optimus asked.

Angie shook her head. "No. I have been doing those things way before that happened."

"When did you start doing it?" Prowl asked. Angie thought for a moment.

"Forever, now that I think of it." she finally said.

"And what about you Emma?" Optimus asked, puzzled about Angie.

"Well, first off My name is Emma Artwood. My favorite color is green and I love ANY TYPE OF SUGAR! I also like wolves. I like hiking and running. I am also an artist. But while Angie draws humans, I draw animals. I also play the piano and guitar. I like swimming and biking. I LOVE being outside! I love the fresh air, the animals, everything! LOVE IT! But I still like video games. I also like music. Not as much as Angie though. I am what humans call a tomboy. Meaning I like to do more boy things than girls. I also have sensitive senses and LOTS of stamina. I can run for hours on end!" Emma said quickly.

"And... about those powers, same story as Angie?" Optimus asked. Emma nodded.

"Can one of you take me back to the ruins of our house? I want to see if anything survived. Then I'll have to find a new place for us to live." Angie asked.

"First of all, how would you like living with us? The Decepticons might try to capture you again." Optimus said.

"Really?" Emma asked hopefully. The Autobots nodded.

"Thank you." Angie sighed.

"I can take you!" Bumblebee said.

"Not alone." Prowl cut in. They both transformed.

"I dibs moterbot!" Angie said, running over to Prowl.

"Fine! I get the funner one!" Emma responded. Angie hopped on Prowl. Prowl took out a helmet and Angie put it on. Emma hopped into Bumblebee. A second later, you could hear music coming out. And with that, they were off.

* * *

**There it is.**


	6. Chapter 5: Settling In

**Chapter 5: Settling In **

"And here we are." Angie grumbled as she hopped off of Prowl. Their house was now a pile of ash and wood and brick.

"Let's see what there is, if there is anything." Emma said, crawling out of Bumblebee. The two Autobots then transformed. Angie and Emma walked towards the rubble.

After about two minutes, Angie finally salvaged something.

"EMMA! I FOUND MY ROLLERBLADES AND YOUR SKATEBOARD!" she shouted, pulling the said items out from under what looked like a door, or what used to be one.

"That would make sense they survived." Emma stated, running up and hugging her skateboard.

"Why does it make sense?" Bumblebee asked.

"Cause we left them outside the house. They must of not been that effected by the flames." Angie said, brushing some soot off of one of her blades. Some of the wheels would have to be replaced but that was all. Emma's skateboard was pretty much untouched.

"Let's see if there's anything else." Angie suggested. She then walked straight into the rubble. Emma followed. Prowl and Bumblebee waited outside... until...

BANG!

Coughing was then heard.

"Girls?" Prowl said worriedly. Emma soon came out, her face black. She was coughing.

"Found my chemistry set." she mumbled. Bumblebee sniggered while Prowl shook his head. All of a sudden, you could hear the sound of crying.

"Angie?" Bumblebee asked, walking over and looking into a window on the second floor. Angie was kneeling on the floor, clutching something to her chest and crying.

"Angie? What is it?" Bumblebee asked. Angie looked up and held the item out.

"M-my Native Am-merican f-flute! It didn't s-s-survive!" Angie wailed. In her hands was a black piece of wood.

"It was special to me..." Angie said, her voice a little less shaky. Prowl heard the whole thing, as did Emma.

"It was special to her." Emma whispered.

*An hour later*

Angie and Emma had now given up. They had salvaged a few things including; Angie's rollerblades, Emma's skateboard, a toothbrush, a picture of a younger Angie in a pirate costume and a younger Emma in a ninja costume, Angie's ice-skates (yes, she can ice-skate), Angie's iPod, Emma's bamboo plant (strange enough it survived), and a box of colored pencils.

Angie had put the remains of her flute in a small box and planned to keep them. They had put the rest of the stuff into Bumblebee. They were now on their way back to base.

"Thanks for taking us guys." Angie said, getting over the loss of her flute.

"No problemo!" Bumblebee said.

"Where'd you learn how to say that?" Prowl asked.

"Sari!" he responded.

"What are you sorry?" Angie asked.

"Oh, I'm not sorry. Sari is-" Bumblebee started to say but was cut of.

"BUMBLEBEE!" a little girl's voice yelled. They had just arrived at base. A small eight year old girl with tan skin and red hair in two pigtails ran out. Angie hopped off of Prowl as he transformed. Emma got out as Bumblebee dumped the salvaged stuff out and transformed as well.

"Hi Bumblebee!" the overly hyper girl said again.

"Who are you?" Emma asked. The girl looked at her and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Sari!" she said.

"Sorry for what?" Emma asked.

"No. My name is Sari." the girl corrected.

"Oh. Sorry..." Emma mumbled. Sari laughed.

"It's okay. I get that a LOT!" she giggled. Emma smiled.

"You two must be the girls who have pieces of the Allspark in them! Optimus just explained. I didn't catch your names though." Sari then continued.

"My name is Angela Artwood. Please call me Angie though. I am sixteen years old.

"And I'm Emma Artwood! I'm fourteen!" Emma said.

"Nice to meet you! I hear you're staying here!" Sari said. The two sisters nodded.

"Great! I can help you with your rooms!" Sari said.

"Our... rooms?" Angie asked.

Sari nodded. "Yup. I have some money so we can go shopping."

"No. You don't have to give us money!" Angie argued.

"But you need some furniture!" Sari argued back.

"You don't need to give us money, and there's no way you're gonna make us." Emma pouted.

*Two hours later*

"Well that was fun!" Angie said. They had just gone shopping for furniture. They had totally forgotten that Sari gave them the money.

"Now we get to decorate!" Sari said. She led the two girls to the room they could share. They entered the room. It was really big.

"I dibs on left side!" Angie said, running over to the left side.

"That's okay! Cause I wanted right!" Emma said.

"Allright Bulkhead! Bring in the stuff!" Sari shouted. Bulkhead came in and dumped all the stuff in.

"Now let's get remodeled!" Angie whooped.

*Another hour later*

"Perrrrrfect!" Angie sair, rolling her 'r'. Her side of the room was painted white, the floor and walls. Not to mention Optimus had helped set another wall in-between her's and Emma's rooms. Her bed was in a corner. It had a white metal frame, white sheets, and electric blue pillows. A SUPER plush electric blue rug was under it. A white metal desk sat next to it with a brand new laptop on it. A HUGE flatscreen TV was propped up on the wall. Angie had all of her favorite video games on it. She had a few cactus plants here and there and dresser with some new clothes. Her rollerblades and ice-skates were by the dresser. The box of colored pencils on the desk.

Emma's room, on the other side of the wall, was painted brown and green. She had LOTS of plants, a wooden bed with green and brown bed spread, and plump green pillows. A fluffy bean bag sat in front of her flatscreen TV with video games. She had a desk with a laptop and a dresser with new clothes. She also had her skateboard and bamboo plant in there. She also had the toothbrush and the picture of her and her sister on Halloween.

"How's it going?" Bumblebee asked, popping his head in.

"Good!" Angie and Emma said at the same time, stepping back to admire their work.

"Looking good!" the yellow bot said.

"I know right!" Emma said.

"Hey Bumblebee. I hear you like video games! Do you accept my challenge to play?" Angie asked slyly. Bumblebee smiled.

"How could I refuse!"

* * *

**YAYz! They has a home now!**


	7. Chapter 6: Discovery

**Chapter 6: Discovery **

*A week after last chapter*

Angie and Emma had settled into the Autobots' place well. Perhaps too well.

"Bumblebee! Angie! How long have you two been playing video games?" Prowl burst into the room shouting.

"I dun know?" Angie shrugged, not looking up from the video game.

"Don't you think you need a break?" Prowl asked.

"No way! We are seeing who can win the most rounds of Mario Cart!" Bumblebee exclaimed. Prowl sighed and walked back to his room. He tried to meditate, which was hard with the video game being so loud.

"FINALLY!" Prowl heard Emma yell. She was in his room looking through the gap in the ceiling.

"Finally what?" Prowl asked.

"Look at this storm!" Emma said happily as rain started to pour. She was instantly drenched.

"Yes. It is very interesting." Prowl mused.

"Yes. It is. Plus, with this storm, the power will hopefully go out!" Emma giggled evilly.

"And... what happens if that happens?" Prowl asked, not catching on to what Emma was saying.

"It means that Angie and Bumblebee won't be able to play their video game!" she said, doing a happy dance in the rain. As if on cue, the sound of thunder was heard, as was a THUNK. Next thing everybody knew, everything went dark.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! TURN THE DANM VIDEO GAME ON!"

"HEY! I ALMOST WON! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE POWER?!"

"EMMA! IF YOU DID THIS, GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"STUPID STORM!"

Bumblebee and Angie were now shouting in anger. Emma smiled triumphantly.

"Victory."

*Next day*

Angie was now in bed, as was Emma. They had fallen asleep sometime durning the storm. Angie had her earbuds in her ears and was listening to music, even though she was asleep. Emma had a bag of potato chips and would occasionally eat one in her sleep.

All was quiet. Just the way Prowl liked it...

"OWWWWWWWW!" a screech came from Angie's room.

Take that back.

"OW! OW! OWWWWW!" the screeching woke up everybody in the base. once they realized the screeching was filled with pain, they rushed into Angie's room.

"Angie!" Optimus exclaimed as he opened the door. Angie laid curled up in a fetal position on her bed. She was clutching her mouth, her eyes squinted shut.

"OWWW!" she let out another screech.

"OWWWWW!" another screech came from Emma's room. She was in the same position, clutching her mouth.

"Bring them into my medical bay." Ratchet ordered. Prowl picked up Angie as Bumblebee picked up Emma. The two girls were then rushed to the medi bay.

"Set them on the berth." Ratchet ordered. Prowl and Bumblebee did so. Ratchet then pushed them out, and they were forced to wait with Optimus and Bulkhead outside.

*A little later*

"You guys can come in here now." Ratchet finally announced. Angie and Emma were both on the berth, clutching their mouths and looking quite shocked. It looked as if they had seen a ghost!

"What happened?" Optimus asked. The girls finally looked at them, a little fear in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'll explain. You see... well... girls, show them your teeth." Ratchet ordered. The girls looked a bit hesitant before lowering their hands and opening their mouths.

"What?" Bumblebee gasped. The two sisters had fangs. They looked like the fangs a Decepticon would have. Long and sharp.

"What are those?" Optimus asked.

"I ran some scans on them and... well..." Ratchet stuttered again.

"Yes?" Optimus asked, growing a bit impatient.

"... They are techno organics." Ratchet finally said. It was silent for a moment before Prowl spoke up.

"Did the Allspark fragments do it to them?"

"No." Ratchet said, shocking the Autobots. "They were part robot way before that happened. That is why Angie is so fast and strong. Why Emma has super senses and lots of stamina."

"How did they become techno organics?" Optimus asked.

"I'm still working that one out. Not even Angie and Emma know. But what is very puzzling to me is that the robot parts of them are cybertronian." Ratchet said. The room went silent again.

"...Cybertronian?" Bumblebee asked.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes. I am guessing that when the Allspark fragments merged with their body, it activated their cybertronian halves. But what scares them even more is that..." Ratchet hesitated again.

"Our cybertronian halves are Deceptcon coding." Angie answered, fear in her eyes.

"D-Decepticon?" Bumblebee stammered.

"Yes. I don't want to be evil!" Emma whimpered.

"Just because you are part Decepticon doesn't mean you are bad." Optimus said reassuringly. The sisters nodded.

"Now let them get their rest. Their fangs are probably just the beginning of their transformation." Ratchet said.

* * *

**Omg! Angie and Emma are part Decepticon! So who's their daddy?...**


	8. Chapter 7: This is very short

**Chapter 7: This is very short**

Now that Angie and Emma had gotten over the shock of being half Decepticon, they were trying to find out who their 'daddy' was.

"Do you think it could be that Decepticon SIC, Starscream?" Angie asked.

"That whiny creep, I doubt that." Bumblebee said. He had joined their conversation a while ago.

"Maybe it's Megatron!" Emma exclaimed, doing her best evil face she could. Angie and Bumblebee laughed.

"What?" Emma asked innocently. That just put the other two into more hysterics.

"What's going on in here?" Optimus asked, entering the room.

"Nothing boss bot." Bumblebee said, smiling evilly. Angie and Emma snickered, just to make it look like they were up to something. Optimus crossed his arms. Angie decided to make things worse by saying,

"WE FIGURED OUT THAT MEGATRON IS OUR FATHER!"

Optimus looked so shocked, you'd think Megatron was standing in front of him.

"Just kidding!" Angie then bursted out laughed. Emma, Bumblebee, and her were soon laughing so hard, their sides hurt.

"That was not funny." Optimus grumbled.

A chuckle was heard. "I'm sorry Prime, but that was funny." Prowl was standing in the doorway, smirking, and obviously amused. That made the three youngsters laugh even more.

"What is the date today?" Angie asked, finally calming down.

"July 21." Optimus answered, still slightly pissed off.

"Oh! My birthday is coming up!" Angie said gleefully.

"Your birthday?" Prowl asked.

"Yup! July 25! I will be turning 17!" Angie screamed happily. Her and Emma then raced out of the room.

"I think we should do something special for her birthday." Optimus said.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Prowl agreed.

* * *

**I'm sorry this was awfully short. To make it up to you, I'm doing the next chapter as well.**


	9. Chapter 8: Birthday (also short)

**Chapter 8: Birthday **

What a fun birthday present. NOT.

Angie was now in the medical bay with Ratchet. She had very large bumps in her back that were REALLY painful. They were hard as well.

"I think they might be wings of some sort." Ratchet finally updated Angie on her back.

"Brilliant." Angie muttered. She was soon dismissed. She hopped down just as Emma entered.

"My feet hurt!" she announced. Angie exited the medical bay and headed to the living room. Maybe now would be a good time to draw with Bulkhead.

* * *

Nothing prepared the Autobots for the next morning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a high-pitched scream echoed throughout the base. It could of woken up half of Detroit!

"THIS IS THE WORST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!" a voice, obviously Angie's, screeched. Wondering what could possibly be wrong this time, the Autobots headed to Angie's room. Emma exited the room, ghostly white.

"You guys had better come see this." she said. The Autobots entered the room, and stopped dead in their tracks.

Angie was looking in a mirror, her face deathly pale. And she had two jet wings protruding from her back.

"LOOK AT ME!" everybody winced at how loud she was being.

"You don't have to screech so loud, even though you're part seeker." Bumblebee said. Angie took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"Okay. I'm good now." she whispered.

"Today's your birthday, right?" Prowl asked. Angie nodded, walking over to them. Prowl kneeled down and took out a small box.

"I got this for you." he said. Angie took it and opened it. She gasped.

Inside of the small wooden box was a beautifully crafted Native American Flute.

"Oh Prowl! Thank you!" she said breathlessly.

"All of us pitched in." Prowl shrugged. Everybody else nodded, including Emma. Angie smiled. She took out the flute and put it to her lips.

"Listen up." Emma said, smiling. Angie blew and the sweet sound filled the room. She played a slow tune, her favorite one. All of the Autobots listened in amazement.

_'Maybe this isn't such a bad birthday.' _Angie thought.

* * *

"I take back what I said before! About these wings being bad!" Angie shouted happily. Sari had helped her build some thrusters for her feet so she could fly around. She could now maneuver through the air with as much grace as a seeker.

"Lucky you!" Emma said as she wobbled. The pain in her feet had turned out to be wheels. Two on each foot. She now had to learn how to roller skate, because that was the only way she could get around. Now more walking.

"Whoops!" she exclaimed as she slipped, again.

She rubbed her butt. "I swear if I fall one more time, I'll break my tailbone. My ass is already bruised enough!"

"I LOVE FLYING!" Angie screamed in glee as she did a free fall.

"Those two are impossible." Ratchet grumbled. Prowl nodded in agreement.

"You could say that again."

* * *

"So, the Allspark fragments are inside those two girls."

"Yez. But I alzo zcanned zem. Zhey are part Cybertronian."

"Impossible."

"I am zure. Vould you like me to bring zhem here?"

"Yes. Capture them. If you can only get one, that's okay. We only need one."

"Yez my lord."


End file.
